Early Bird
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Why is Kakashi sensei early?  Who or what is making him actually show up on time?  and how does Naruto get involved?[kakashixnaruto]  Through a series of deals Kakashi eventually will have it all.


Mina-sama! Okay this is Early Bird. It's just a fun little story. I went back and rewrote it. Well, thanks for reading! Please review.

**Beta: Mysterylady-tx (thank you!!!)**

* * *

"Kakashi, will you ever make it on time to the bridge?" Naruto was staring up at the clouds on the fresh green hill where he and Kakashi usually met on weekends. 

"No." Kakashi reached for another ramen sandwich, which he hated but ate, because Naruto made it.

"Why not?" Naruto pointed at a bunny he noticed in the clouds.

"I get lost a lot. Sometimes I find cute little animals I have to save." Kakashi chuckled and continued eating.

"You are such a liar, sensei." Naruto whispered as he turned to look at the older man. Kakashi loved those sandwiches,or so Naruto thought, and he made them every time they came out here.

"So, what if I come a bit early once?" Naruto looked over again at the now sitting and smiling man, who was obviously waiting to hear what the reward would be.

"I'll make you ramen sandwiches for lunch for the rest of our lives." Naruto beamed proudly, as if that offer alone would change the older man's habit for sure.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned back on the grass. "Rest of our lives, you say?" Kakashi turned to look at Naruto's face again.

The young boy shut his eyes until they curved up with the smile on his face. He nodded and added "Yu-huh." for emphasis.

"I could live with that because then I'd be closer to having it all." Kakashi placed the trash back into the small basket Naruto brought out every time. He moved closer to Naruto and placed an arm around the young man.

"So, you'll come on time?" Naruto asked before pointing out another shape in the sky.

"Sure, I'd kill for you." Kakashi was a bit more serious now.

"I was just offering food in return." Naruto said with a smile in his voice.

"Well, eating those is like dying slowly." Kakashi laughed and hoped Naruto wouldn't be too offended.

"You don't like them?" Naruto sat up and looked at Kakashi.

"I love them because you make them for me." Kakashi placed his arms around Naruto's body and pulled him to lie on top of him.

"You better." Naruto leaned in for a kiss, which Kakashi gave.

"You did say you'd make them for me forever right?" Kakashi wanted to make sure.

"Yup, forever." Naruto sat with each leg on opposite sides of Kakashi's waist.

"Okay." Kakashi leaned forward and held Naruto a bit longer. "Thanks for today Naruto, but I have to go." Kakashi lifted himself off the ground once Naruto had climbed off of him.

"Yes, sensei. See you tomorrow, and don't forget." Naruto grabbed the basket and watched as Kakashi walked away.

"I'll be there." Kakashi turned and waved at Naruto before disappearing out of sight.

---

The next day Kakashi was only three hours late. As promised, every day at lunch Naruto brought him one ramen sandwich. His timeliness continued until the weekend, where once more they met for cloud watching.

---

"It's a dark day today." Naruto hid under a large tree with Kakashi.

"I know. Maybe we should go to my house." Kakashi leaned into Naruto's arms more as he saw the darkened sky light up with lighting and the silent air fill with the sound of thunder.

"I like the rain. Let's stay here please." Naruto's eyes were beautiful in the rain. Kakashi couldn't say no. He loved the color they turned out here in the swelling sky. That deep sky blue, which perfectly mirrored the rainy days which he hated so much, he loved on Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto." He felt Naruto's embrace tightened when a loud roar of thunder was heard. After so much time together Naruto already knew of Kakashi's little phobia.

"So, sensei, do you think you could be just a bit earlier next week?" Naruto looked down at the man who sat between his legs.

Kakashi moved his head so he could look up at Naruto's face. "Why? Aren't I early enough?" Kakashi grabbed the picnic blanket and used it like a sheet.

"I kinda made a bet with Sasuke and told him you'd probably be earlier next week." Naruto smiled shyly and a light pink blush made it to his face. Kakashi looked up at Naruto again. "I haven't told him." Naruto quickly added.

"Its okay if you do." After a bit of thought and with the sound of the sweet rain Kakashi spoke again. "What do I get this time?" Kakashi reached into the basket for the small juice pouches he loved so much. Naruto would also bring those. It was his treat for spending the day with Naruto. It's not like he needed extra rewards because spending the day with Naruto was enough, but the pouches made it even better.

"I'll make you ramen for dinner everyday." Naruto offered. Just as he said that another lightning strike was seen and a roar was heard through out Konoha soon after. He felt Kakashi jump up a little and lean into his arms some more. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Better yet, I'll hold you like this every time it rains." Naruto kissed Kakashi's cheek.

"What if it doesn't?" Kakashi stroked the young blonde's fingers and made small patterns on his palm.

"I'll hold you tighter then." The rain soon ceased as did their silence.

"You have yourself a deal. Every time you said?" Kakashi looked at Naruto for an answer while he folded up the sheet.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Forever?" Kakashi added.

"Yes, forever." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Fine. I will only need one more thing from you and I'll be forever happy because then I'll have it all." Kakashi leaned in to kiss him and hold him close before he took off to his home.

---

That Monday Kakashi was only two hours late, which earned him a smile from Naruto. This also earned Naruto some spending money. He continued to be two hours late for the rest of the week. He started liking this 'early' thing because it brought him a smile from Naruto everyday. It was soon the weekend once more, which meant it was time for cloud watching. Even if there weren't any clouds, they were there.

---

"Stop it!" Naruto rolled down the hill with the other man who was attacking him mercilessly with his fingers brushing on Naruto's sides. Naruto's laughter filled the small valley. His tears flowed happily down his cheeks.

"I win!" Kakashi yelled victoriously over the small boy. He was straddling Naruto while laughing with his fingers up in a victory sign.

"You win! You win!" Naruto's laughter died down to a chuckle and then to a smile.

"I always win." Kakashi weaved his fingers into Naruto's and he held Naruto's hands over the blonde's head while they shared another passionate kiss.

"Naruto, you know how I'm always late?" This time he brought it up. In truth Kakashi wanted something more.

"Yes." Naruto stood after Kakashi rolled off of him and he offered his hand for Kakashi to stand as well.

"Well, I've been thinking that there is a way to get me there even earlier." Kakashi and Naruto had made it back up the hill where their food was waiting.

"How is that?" Naruto had made a fruit bowl for each of them as a desert. He loved fruit and so did Kakashi. That was the one thing they could both agree on. It was there every weekend just like they were.

"I usually sleep really late. So, I thought if I had somebody there to make me sleep early, I may just be able to wake up early too." Kakashi smiled at Naruto. They ate in silence for a while until both of their bowls were empty.

"You want me to go and make you sleep every night?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"No." Kakashi removed another sandwich from the basket. "I want you to move in with me."

Naruto laughed and shoved Kakashi playfully. "You'll be earlier then?"

"Yu-huh." Kakashi's eyes curved into little crescent moons as he smiled.

Naruto kissed Kakashi, pushed him onto the soft green grass and straddled him. "Fine, but you have to behave."

Kakashi knew exactly what the young man was referring to. Immediately he lifted his hands off of Naruto's hips, where they had been resting previously. "I'll be good. I promise."

"So, I suppose for being early your reward would be to wake up next to me everyday?"

"Yes." Kakashi started packing up their belongings. "Everyday, you said?" Kakashi teased Naruto with his uncovered smile.

"Yes everyday forever and ever. Then you'll have it all, right?" Naruto teased back.

---

Kakashi was one hour late, but not yet on time. As if done on purpose, Naruto noticed Kakashi woke up just fine no matter at what time they slept, or didn't sleep. Kakashi was always out of the door by dawn. He managed to make it to the bridge at the same time every day that week. Naruto was wearing him out more than making him rest earlier, but Kakashi didn't mind. It was the weekend and Naruto still spent those mornings making the food for their day out.

---

"It feels good to hold your hand all the way here." Naruto took a seat on Kakashi's lap. Something he'd never done. "Did you see the way that woman looked at us?" Kakashi smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. It was liberating to display some affection in front of others.

"Yes, but I think it feels better to sleep with your warm body by my side." Kakashi confessed.

"Does it?" Naruto reached into the basket and brought out a juice.

"Yu-huh, it feels great." Kakashi placed his face near Naruto's neck and began nibbling at the soft white skin near the base of Naruto's ear.

"Kakashi." Naruto called for him to stop, but secretly didn't want him to.

"Okay. I know I said I'd behave." Kakashi let the boy tackle him to the ground.

"I love you." Naruto had finally said it. It had been months since their secret meetings and special training had begun and finally Kakashi had heard the words he'd been waiting to hear.

"I love you too." Kakashi held him close and pushed his soft lips on to Naruto's. They spent their special moment in silence until Naruto decided to speak up again.

"So, is there a way to get you to the bridge actually on time and not just earlier than normal?" Naruto asked. He rolled off of Kakashi and reached for a sandwich.

"I don't think you have any chips left with which to bargain." Responded Kakashi. He turned on his stomach and rested his face on his arm. Naruto's blonde hair was golden with the sun. It was amazingly soft and he started growing it out since the day Kakashi told him he enjoyed running his fingers through the thick locks of his hair.

"What does that mean?" Naruto looked at Kakashi who was currently fantasizing about the boys' hair drenched in sweat.

"It means that there is nothing more from you that I can ask for."

"You don't want me anymore?" Naruto sat up.

"Naruto, I love you and you love me. I think we just went over that, and I have only ever needed one thing and you've given me more. You cook for me everyday. I get the honor of waking up next to you everyday. I also have you to hold me when I'm--" He didn't dare say it.

"Scared." Offered Naruto.

"Yeah. What else can I ask from you?"

Naruto smirked and chuckled knowingly. "So, you think you have everything you want from me?"

---

That Monday Kakashi was one hour early. He continued to show up one hour early for the rest of that week. Although he was always half asleep and extremely exhausted, he showed up. He sat dreaming on the top of the bridge. Sometimes he'd be daydreaming on it until everyone showed up. Which was usually three hours later because Naruto had an extra hard time getting to the bridge on time. It took him a while to limp all the way from Kakashi's house.

Now Kakashi had it all.


End file.
